Violet in Fairy Tail
by missmena-nya
Summary: A girl who joins Fairy Tail with her talking cat. A mysterious past to be solved? Fairy Tail's strength keeps her alive! Co-authors first fan-fic. Excessive language, some content may be more mature.
1. Newbie

**Hi there! My first ever fanfic on my favorite anime/manga, Fairy Tail!**

**My cousin and I decided to write this together, so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm open to any criticism or support, so please review!**

**Sorry about the odd format, but have fun reading! p.s. You will be seeing many faces :3**

Violet was getting back to her wizard guild, "Fairy Tail" with her companion (exceed) Yushi.

When she walked in, the guild members welcomed her with open arms, but only to get a passive response.

Mirajane, the bartender gave Yushi some milk and Violet a sundae with whiskey, and even though they just recently joined the guild, she knew it was their favorite treats.

Mirajane asked politely "How did the mission go? I know it's your first time, so if you need anything just ask us for help!"

Violet answered "It...it went fine, thank you. Although it was a bit vulgar when I had to destroy the man-eating beasts..." with a daydreaming look.

Mirajane was very surprised that she had talked, kind of like Erza (much gore and detail) with such a beautiful, fair voice for the first time.

She thought she could get a little more out of her, so she questioned her "How old are you Emmy?"

With an embarrassed face due to being called "Emmy" which only Yushi called her, she said "16. Can I get a refill?" without looking the slightest bit drunk.

Mirajane usually strict about under-aged drinking, was so stunned she accidentally gave her a refill.

Suddenly, some well known mages, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy Dragneel came up from behind Violet and hugged her.

Natsu-"Hi newbie! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy- "We were on a mission while you came, so it's our first time meeting you!"

Happy- "Way to state the obvious, Lucy. You're so stupid. Aye Sir! What's your name?" which made her laugh so much she spit out all her drink on Yushi and her chocolate milk.

Yushi screamed "EMMY...YOU OWE ME MORE FOOD, NOW!" which got the spluttered response of "O-okay I-i'll get it later... wh-whoops look at t-the time! Got to go!"

As she ran out with the cat trailing behind her, she yelled "Oh, my name is... Violet, but you can call me Emmy!" and disappeared.

Mirajane smiled and said to them, "We have new nakama, so you have to make her feel welcome. Let's loosen her up!"

Yushi's POV-

We walked in the forest, where our home was.

It was a small, desolate hut that we had just built.

Ever since we've left "that" place, Violet has been acting strong for us, but sometimes she forgets that she can depend on me!

"Emmy, the guild members are all nice! Will this be our permanent home?" I asked hopeful.

She had clouded eyes, and didn't respond.

What can do to help her?

"Emmy, do you think Lucy has bigger boobs than you?"

Violet has the most competitive spirit in her more than anyone else!

This will definitely get her out of that funk!

She looked at me with a glimmer, then laughed maliciously.

"No one has bigger breasts than me!" she bluffed but giggled knowing that I'm joking.

"I know you better than anyone, and ditto to you towards me. Don't be sad. We have new friends now!" I said confidently.

She smiled a small but true smile, which made me know she was happy.

"I love you Emmy. Now... GET MY MILK!"

The next day at the guild, Violet and Yushi were looking for a request with a good reward.

Yushi- Hey Emmy, look! "Dark maid wanted! For a classy old people party! The rewards 16,000 jewels!"

Violet- *blush* W-who would want to do that for a job!

Yushi knowing Violet would love to do it, decided to tease her about it until Violet pointed out another request.

Violet- Yo, look that this one! "Get rid of two mischievous cyclopes that terrorize our property..." WOW! 300,000 jewels!

As she said that, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet walked up from behind her.

Gray- Woah! They must have money. Yo, I'm Gray, the best ice mage in Fairy Tail.

Natsu rudely interrupted Erza and retorted at Gray "You're the only one, stupid."

Gray-That makes me the best, flame brain!

Natsu-Oh yeah? Bring it on-

Erza, an intimidating red-haired beauty swiftly shut them up with one glance.

Erza- Welcome to Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you! Your Emmy... right?

When hearing this, she turned a bright red and mumbled "..h-hi."

Cana Alberona walked up and put an arm around Violet and said

"Yellow! Why ya so shy?! We're all nakama!" with an extremely loud and drunk aura.

With a sweatdrop from everyone, Yushi broke the silence.

Yushi towards Gray- Uwa, your cute! (which gained a confused and embarrassed look from him, a rude laugh from the pink-haired boy, and an evil glare from a blue-haired women staring them from behind a pillar)

Yushi towards Cana- You and Emmy should have a drinking contest some time! Emmy would beat you easily! ( which gained a competitive glance towards Violet)

Yushi towards Erza- Are you the strongest women here? You should battle Emmy! I've heard from someone that you use the same magic as her too- (which gained surprised looks from the whole guild)

Violet had grabbed Yushi's mouth and one of the two requests.

Violet- Sorry for all that. Yushi doesn't know when to stop. Nice meeting you all!

She ran to the bar, quickly gave Mirajane the request, and waited for a reply.

Mirajane-Are you sure you're up to fighting cyclopes? This is one of the harder requests.

Violet- It's fine. I'm a better fighter than I look. Can I take it?

Mirajane-...ok. Be careful though. Are you sure you don't want anyone to accompany you?

Violet and Yushi were all ready walking outside. She waved and said " No, thank you!"

Mirajane saw Violet hold her left eye.

She was curious, but decided to ask later, not having much choice.

When she realized what had gone wrong, she immediately called the strongest Fairy Tail team.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza looked at her worriedly.

Mirajane-Someone mixed up the requests! That's a S-class job! Can I trust you guys to watch over her?

Team Natsu- Hai! Do we help?

Mirajane- I have faith in her. She has a special strong aura, like Erza. Just watch over her so nothing goes wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend

**Yo! I wanted to upload the next chapter so I capture the hearts of everyone c;**

**Tell me what you think! ...I have nothing else to report. Over and out.**

On the train, Violet and Yushi kept hearing odd moaning sounds.

Yushi was bored, but remembered her favorite entertainment.

Yushi- Emmy! Can you sing for me?

Violet- Wh-wh-whaa? Right here? In front of... everyone?

Yushi- No. In front of Bob. YESH!

Violet- Who's Bob? Oh well... alright. But only because I'm bored. Come here.

Yushi sat on her lap and made herself comfortable.

Yushi- Sing the song we made up!

(copyright infringment not intended. I Just Wanna Run by Downtown Fiction)

~I just wanna run, throw it away, run before they're finding me out.

I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused. Sick of losing sleep, thinking about you...

Myself, my words, lost all meaning~

There was silence in the whole train it seemed.

The moaning had stopped (along with a hard thud, that seemed like hitting something hollow)

Yushi had fallen asleep, which made Violet smile.

Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were completely stunned at the beautiful melancholy song, and adorable smile from the forlorn teenager.

Violet gently picked up the job sheet and looked it over.

They were almost at there destination, Harujion.

Talking to herself, she said " I'm gonna need directions to the mansion. But we dont have enough money for a map...plus I don't feel well."

Wishing they could help her (they were hiding right behind her seat and could hear her), Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy grabbed Natsu and the luggage.

They had arrived at the destination.

Yushi and Violet were walking through a food lot.

Yushi, drooling over all the food almost stole a little kid's bottle of milk.

Violet had stopped her, and said "You know we can't steal anymore. We have to earn our own money to support ourselves with this job."

Yushi- But I'm SOOOO hungry (whining and throwing a fit)!

Violet looked in her pocket and found she had enough money to buy one small fish.

She bought it and gave it to Yushi, which recieved an unhappy but grateful grunt.

As soon as Yushi bit into it, a loud growl emitted from Violet's stomach (along with a red face).

Yushi- Do you want some? You know I'm not a big fan of fish.

Ignoring a gasp from somewhere, Violet replied "I'm fine. Just eat. You know I'm used to not eating for long periods of time.

Overhearing the conversation, Team Natsu was confused and shocked.

Just where was Violet from?

Erza noticed Emmy grab her eye.

Suddenly, Violet cried out "AHHH!"

Stranger- Hmm...wow! Gigantic!

Yushi just watched and ate as Violet was gropped by a complete stranger.

Violet just reddened, but reacted swiftly with a flip of the man.

Stranger- WOAH! Nice portions everywhere, and strong! Awesome-

Violet was stamping on his face.

Stranger- I-m s-orr-y. (blood was everywhere already) My name's Xavier. Nice to meet you, sweet bod-.

Flushed and busy kicking him, Violet introduced Yushi and herself to the pervert.

Xavier- I didn't think a cutie like you would wear something so dark for underwear...

As his soul rose out of his body, Violet realized she could ask him.

Violet-Do you know where the Rosewell residence is?

With an odd look, he questioned her "Why would an innocent girl like you wanna go there? They've been having some weird happenings there..."

Violet- I'm a mage from Fairy Tail (she lifted her shirt to reveal the sign on her stomach, which received a bloody nose from Xavier). I am here to complete a request to get rid of the mysterious happenings. Can you give me directions?

Xavier- I can do more than that... He swiftly picked up Violet and started running.

"...wow. Your tiny and light, with humongous portions! I'm lucky-" said Xavier which gained a slap from Violet and a very embarrassed face.

Violet- P-please put me down! YUSHI!

Yushi had recently learned how to use her magic, Aera, and sprouted her wings to catch up with them.

Yushi laughed and said "He lllliiiiikeees youuu!" (receiving snickers in the backround from Team Natsu)

Violet- P-please?! Put me down!

Xavier noticed she was shaking very badly.

Xavier- Don't worry. I won't drop or hurt you. I'm trying to help, out of my own kindness. -

He said confidently as he kept running.

She got a darker shade of red, and Yushi saw a new side of her.

A trusting side, of a complete stranger

When they got to the mansion, the surroundings had gave off an ominous feeling.

It was in the middle of a large forest, with complete silence.

Xavier- Creepy. Wanna turn back? *slap*

Violet had replied with a slap due to being groped in the butt.

Violet- Who do you think I am? A wussy? I don't run, always go forward!

With a surprised, then satisfied look, he slowed and put her down at the mansion entrance.

Violet- T-thanks for the...ride. Can you make it back to town by yourself?

Xavier- No, I'm too scared! Can I stay the night with yo-

Yushi just watched as he was beaten to death.

Violet- Are you being serious? Thanks for your help, but you're no longer needed.

Violet turned away rudely and knocked on the gigantic door.

Xavier was extremely offended, but didn't intend to give up just yet.

A maid opened the door and asked suspiciously " Can I help you?"

Violet- I'm here... Suddenly Yushi and Xavier raised their hands and said "US TOO!" very obnoxiously.

"...for the request from Mr. and Mrs. Rosewell."

Maid- One moment please.

She turned and led them in to the hallway.

A kawaii old couple walked in and were surprised to see visitors.

Mr. Rosewell- Welcome to our residence!

Mrs. Rosewell- I assume your wizards? What guild are you from?

Violet- Yushi, the flying cat and I are from Fairy Tail. He's-

Xavier suddenly cut in. He had found his chance.

Xavier- I'm her guide. I know this area very well, so may I accompany her to finish the request?

Mrs. Rosewell- Why of course. What a cute couple! Since it's dark out, why don't you two spend the night here?

Violet- C-couple?! Umm.. it's fine. Would you mind showing Xavier here to the room please? I would like to scout the cyclopes before morning so your request is quicker finished.

Mr. Rosewell- Are you sure that's okay dearie? Please be careful, and ask Marilyn, the maid if you need anything.

Yushi new to manners, tried as polite as possible asked "...m-may I have cup of milk please?"

No one acting surprised at all at the talking cat, Marilyn replied "Of course, young master."

Xavier not noticing the mood, asked very impolitely "Can I get some food? Also, I'm not needing guidance to my room at the moment."

The Rosewells delighted to have visitors, hurriedly fulfilled his wish without being offended the least.

They asked Violet for any requests, who turned it down immediately.

Yushi was puzzled.

Violet was acting weird ever since they met Xavier.

AND she still hadn't eaten, but she never gets moody with lack of food.

Yushi- Are you ready? Let's hunt some cyclopses!


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**New chapter :3 I hope you all like it! I will try to post weekly or at least not let 3 weeks past when updating this story. **

**No copyright infringement intended. All rights respectively given to Hiro Mashima except the story and the chara's Violet, Yushi, and Xavier**

Xavier's POV-

Why is Violet acting like that?

I just met her...but it feels like I've known her for a long time.

Is it that time of month?

Uh-oh, she's looking at me angrily. Can she read minds?!

"Why can't I come with you?" I said as we stood outside.

The maid had escorted us outside to decide what to do.

Violet- I can handle this myself. Just stay out of my way. Protect the residents incase things get out of hand.

Me-Are you sure you can handle this alone?

As she walked away from me, I sighed defeat, but suddenly heard rustling.

I activated my magic.

Expecting to fight a cyclopse, I faced a defensive looking rag-tag team.

I noticed the mark of a Fairy Tail member on all of them.

"...Fairy Tail?"

Cat- Aye Sir!

I changed back to my original form, which received relieved looks.

"If you're from Fairy Tail, why aren't you helping Violet? Wait, scratch that. She probably pushed you guys away."

Red-head- Actually no, there was a problem at our guild. We are following Violet to make sure it's not too hard a job.I'm Erza Scarlet, and these are my teammates from Team Natsu. Are you a friend of Violet's?

Me- Yup! Can I spy on her with you guys? I want a little action too~

Gray blushed, Natsu looked confused, and Lucy and Erza sweatdropped.

Happy replied happily "Aye Sir!"

So our odd little group headed out after Violet, the mysterious girl.

"EMMY! BAKAAAAA!'

"I'm sorry. Why did you take this request with me if you know I do it the difficult way?" said Violet.

"But now we sleep outside in the wilderness! You're so stupid!" complained Yushi.

"...calm down. It's not the first time we've slept outside!"

Violet had snapped. She was tired of people getting their way with her.

Yushi immediately stopped complaining and was scared out of her wits because of Violet's cold heartless eyes.

Seeing the scared and unhappy Yushi made Violet soften.

"I'm sorry. Will you stay with me like all the other nights, please?"

Yushi started crying and ran into Violet's arms.

Yushi- I l-love ya Emmy!

Violet- I love you too. Let's finish the job, and we can get a new house, along with our new friends!

After the kawaii and dramatic moment, they started scouting the whole forest for any clues on where the monsters would be.

Then, after awhile Violet took a rest (Yushi was already asleep in her arms) on a gigantic log surrounded by bushes.

When she had almost completely fallen asleep sitting upright, she heard whispering.

She put Yushi down carefully, and activated her magic.

A sword appeared in her hand and she stated "Who's there?" while keeping a prepared stance.

Xavier stumbled out, looking as thoroughly confused as Violet. (Yushi woke up and was listening)

Violet- W-what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to not interfere!

Xavier- How could I leave a poor, helpless...

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Violet was thrown into a tree.

**cliffhanger! Sorry to the readers, but I'll upload the next chapter soon! I'm also working on NaLu fanfics :3**

**~E:**


	4. Chapter 4 Twisting Turn

**A new side of Violet?! Gotta start writing again, hope you're all ready for a new ****chapter! :3**

Xavier was too shocked to do anything, and ended up like Violet, barely conscious due to surprise and the impact.

Violet quickly stood up and gained her balance, then screamed "Yushi! Get him out of here!"

Yushi and Xavier- ...b-but...

"NOW!"

She had a sword completely developed in flames.

As Yushi and Xavier were flying away, they noticed the aura around her.

She was like a completely different person, with no emotion at all.

Xavier- THERE'S ONE BEHIND YOU!

Violet flipped around and with a bright flash, the cyclopse was on the floor defeated.

"Time for the next one." said Violet with a heartless tone.

She slowly turned around, and saw the ugly beast getting ready to pounce on her.

With a swift slash in the air, it was cut in half, engulfed in flames.

Violet sighed, and the sword disappeared. "It's over..."

Team Natsu watched in awe without even getting ready to help.

She was obviously a strong Fairy.

Natsu- I wanna fight her!

Lucy- ...she could be the next Erza!

Happy- But prettier!

Erza- What did you say?

Happy- She's prettier than you!

Gray- I'll prepare the grave...

When they saw Violet had finished both of them off, they were about to greet her until Natsu stopped them all.

Natsu- Something's coming! Get down!

Team Natsu ducked, but Violet was in the open...

As soon as the sword disappeared, Violet felt a heavy impact on her left side of her body, and was unable to move.

She saw the towering third, nothing like the other two cyclopses about to step on her.

"Dammit! T-there were only meant to be two...!" she said, but closed her eyes, expecting to be crushed.

Suddenly, a bulky shadow stopped the gigantic foot.

It grabbed the foot and flipped the monster over.

Violet tried getting up to help her savior, but couldn't even sit upright.

A familiar voice said "Don't move. I'll finish him off."

Violet stared at the figure, then sighed.

"I don't need your help, baka. Why didn't you go like I told you , Xavier?"

"I can't leave the girl I like alone with beasts and perverts behind a bush."

"Wh-whaa?! I didn't need your help!" as she struggled to stand.

Her vision started to blurr, and she was unable to see Xavier's form.

Team Natsu-"HEY! We are not perverts!"

Yushi flew up to Violet and said "Emmy...you're hurt bad. Let's finish this quick!"

Fairy Tail, the guild that is family weren't gonna let there friends lose alone, let alone lose.

Erza- Xavier, would you like to deliver the finishing blow?

Xavier- Don't mind if I do.

With a swift kick in the head, the cyclopse was down for the count.

The team was happy to be victorious, but heard a sudden thud.

Everyone- EMMY!

**Cliffhanger! Gonna make ya'll wait longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 Past and Present Differences

**Sorry about last chapter. I was super non-creative (lazy in nicer terms), so I hope this chapter makes up for it! Lots of new sides to Violet, so hope ya'll enjoy! Also, give us some reviews! Criticism is appreciated too :3 **

**Violet's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

I sat up and instantly was pushed down.

"Owww..." I moaned due to pure pain on my parts of my body.

"Don't move, stupid human. You completed a S-class request, but with some help. You are lucky to be alive right now with these injuries. EVERYBODY GET OUT! I HAVE PERSONAL BUSINESS WITH THIS CRAPPY HUMAN!" said a women's harsh voice.

I heard grumbling, shuffling and then silence.

I sighed, remembering what had happened and realized where I was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Porlyusica. I'm a friend of Makarov's, your guild master. If I'm up to it, I'll help heal people." she said.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Is Yushi here?"

"The neko? No, she left with a guy. Why?"

"...no reason. So what's wrong with me?"

There was silence for a few moments. I knew what was coming.

"One: Most of your left rib cage was destroyed, but I was able to fix it.

Two: Minor bruises on some internal organs, mostly on your left side too.

Three: You also had major brain damage, so you're gonna have to rest for a few days. But, What worried me the most was all the scars that had reopened on you."

"..."

"Where are you from, human? Does Makarov know your origins?"

"Somewhat. I don't have to tell everyone... do I?" I asked losing hope.

"No, but I would like to hear how you got that left eye. Does anyone know the power you posses? I'm sure some of your guild members could help you out with it.."

"I prefer not to use it, or acknowledge it. It's offensive to me to know that others willingly use this power. This was forced upon me, and broke the last shreds of trust I had with someone special. I would rather die than use it. *sigh* So then, you would like to know my past?"

**Flashback-Violet's POV**

The reasons for the scars, and probably my reclusive behavior is because of my sister.

Our parents ran out on us when I was only 7, her 9 years old, with all the money.

She started working odd-jobs, supporting us both, while going to school too.

As we grew older, we weren't what you would call "close", and she started drinking at home as a minor but guardian, along with dropping out of school.

My last year of junior high was cut short because of her too.

I was abused by her verbally and physically, while working jobs, so there was no time for education. Luckily, I caught on quick with most intellectual things, so it wasn't extremely bad.

But that wasn't all the horrors put on me, along with her.

I have never blamed her for anything. It's all our parent's faults, putting her in a position like that.

My last year of elementary school, she had started doing tests on me, just because of her fascination of ancient magic all because of some people she met.

She used what money we had earned in the years, and ended up implanting me with a magic lacrima in my left eye.

I was what she called an imitation dragon slayer. "2nd generation," but I was too young to understand anything except both of our pain.

She kicked me out for unknown reasons to me, and I was pick-pocketing with Yushi on the streets.

I remember a few months ago, I tried stealing from a drunk Makarov.

He easily stopped me, and saw through my tricks.

"W-whoa! She's quite the looker. kinda like Bunny-chan and Mira! But...she's so tiny in stature..."

"Let go of me! You creep!"

He looked at me awhile, and asked suddenly "Are you a mage? I sense a lot of magic power surrounding you."

Yushi came in the picture and yelled "LET GO OF HER!" and bit his hand.

Makarov just shrugged it off, and realized Yushi had talked.

"...come with me. I have others like you in my wizards guild, Fairy Tail. Dragon slayers that can help you. But...why do I sense another magic?

"What are you talking about? Magic?"

"Do you even know about mages, magic, and guilds?"

I remember Yushi and I looking at him like he was a crazy man.

"We can help you. Instead of doing dirty work, we could support you."

I was stunned and frightened. Why was a stranger offering me help?

Oddly enough though, I trusted him .

It's not like I had much going for me at that time.

He took me to Fairy Tail, and got a man named Gildarts to teach me everything I needed to know.

It turned out, I had already formed another magic inside me before the lacrima was implanted.

I had a special requip magic that lets my weapons give me boosting attributes, and dragon slayer magic.

To this day, I don't know how to use the dragon slayer methods, or what element I could use.

**Normal POV**

Porlyusica looked stunned after Violet finished her tale.

Suddenly, the door shook, and the whole Fairy Tail guild was falling through the doorway.

Erza-...W-we weren't eavesdropping! Hahaha, what are you talking about?!

Lucy-Sorry!

Violet noticed she was getting weird looks from a big, muscular guy with metal piercings and black hair, a little girl with blue hair holding a cat, and Natsu.

Natsu- I don't get it. If you have the power to be a Dragon Slayer, why don't you learn how to use it for good?

Violet ignored his question and all eye contact of the guild members.

Yushi then cut in the awkwardness and asked "Are you okay now, Emmy?"

Violet looked questioningly at Porlyusica, and she responded "You'll be able to leave in 2 days. Now, EVERYONE GET OUT! The human needs to rest."

Violet- Can Yushi stay with me?

"...sure. If you need anything, ring this bell." and she walked out.

**Are you excited? Of course you are. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fun or Awkward?

**New chappie! You fired up? This is the longest chapter we've written! Oh, by the way, _THIS _writing is Yushi's thoughts. Now you know, so now, read and hope you enjoy! ヽ(＾▽＾)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this, but Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! We just own the story and some characters :p**

**Normal POV~**

As Violet was planting some daisy flowers outside of her house, she stopped and thought about the events of a few days ago.

Flashback~

The first day had long come and gone quickly, and the second day being Violet's last day in the infirmary of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane had visited her with her little sister Lisanna and brother Elfman with flowers.

After that nice visit, a surprise was in for her.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Wendy, and Carla came to visit.

Violet was sitting on the edge of her bed, drawing peacefully.

But the worst part for Violet, was that she was singing.

(copyright infringement not intended, **Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem** with slight changes)

~I'm supposed to be soldier, who never blows her composure,

Even though I hold the whole weight of our world on my shoulders.

I'm never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it.

But nonetheless, step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down...like toy soldiers~

She didn't notice them, until she heard the actual footsteps in the room.

Violet quickly wiped her eyes, hoping none of them saw or heard anything.

Luck wasn't on her side.

Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon slayer from what Violet heard talked first.

"You have a beautiful voice, Ms. Emmy."

Violet turned red and looked down at her bed sheets, but replied "You don't have to be so polite, young miss."

Now it was her turn to blush. "M-my name is Wendy! This is Carla, my friend!

Violet said "Nice to meet you. As you may know, I'm Violet but you can call me Emmy. This is Yushi."

"Yellow!"

The room got silent, partly because of the way she kindly treated Wendy, and partly because no one knew what to say. Until Natsu spoke.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?"

This was the question that had been on all of Fairy Tail's mind.

This was also the question that Violet had been dreading.

Randomnly, Violet grabbed a notebook that was on her bed, and flipped to a page.

She directed towards Natsu a picture of a girl flipping the bird (look up "flip the bird" on internet for meaning) and giggled.

While of the rest of the gang was stunned or laughing, Natsu not-so-calmly retorted "You wanna fight, bi-" which was cut off with short glance from both Erza and Lucy.

"Bring it on, moron!" yelled Violet with flames in her own green-blue speckled eyes.

She stood up quickly, but winced and fell back down on the bed.

Lucy walked up to her, and felt her temperature.

"Don't forget about you're wounds. Porlyusica told us to make sure you take it easy.

...You're burning up! Not like Natsu, but a high fever! Let's make this quick so she can rest."

"I-I'll be alright. What are you guys here for? Rather than eavesdrop, you want straight info from me?" said Violet with suspicious eyes.

Levy, the little lady with light blue hair and glasses picked up Violet's notebook and said "Sorry about that. We were just curious!" as she was flipping through the pages.

Gajeel, the Metal Dragon Slayer as Violet heard looked over her shoulder and said "You have talent. Not as good compared to my singing, but pretty good."

"P-please don't look at that!" Violet was completely red, and had an anxious expression.

Natsu-Why? Do you have something to hide? Like that one picture?!

Lucy-Natsu, don't question her!

Annoyed by the situation, Violet replied "Maybe. Wanna find out?!"

Erza finally spoke addressing Violet and Natsu in particular.

"Ehem.-"

Violet had heard about Erza Scarlet's temper. She was the ruthless, strong Titania. She told herself to make sure not to get on Erza's bad side.

Natsu and Violet-Sorry ma'm! We didn't mean to be disruptive...

Erza-Didn't we have business? It would probably be best to get Laxus in here, but he's on a mission with his team.

Suddenly, Gajeel commented on one specific picture.

"This one's cool. Kinda depressing, though."

Levy and Lily- Gajeel! Don't be rude.

Instead of a smart remark, Violet looked down and stayed silent.

Violet knew the exact picture they were looking at.

She had drawn it at the age of 14, right before her sister had kicked her out.

She had dreamed many times about the place she had drawn, even before her parents left them.

A place of good and evil. It was hard for even her to explain it. Inside a forest with and love and hate. One of her deepest secrets, not even Yushi had seen that picture.

Suddenly (again :3), Violet felt violent shaking on her bed.

When she looked up, she saw the cutest, weirdest creature with a tail and a pointed carrot-like nose.

"..." was the room's response to the little creature's appearance.

The thing walked up to Levy and motioned her to give it the book, which she complied to.

He picked up the overly-sized book (compared to his body) and sat next to Violet.

Then, what everyone heard didn't surprise them, due to it's "unique- ness" already.

"Puuu-puuun!"

Violet was staring at "it" with the roundest eyes anyone had seen, full curiousity and adoration.

"so...cute..." she mumbled while it looked back at her, shaking still.

"Puuu-puuun!" it replied.

"PLUE?!" the whole room questioned.

Lucy- How did you even get here? I never summoned you...wait. LOKE!

"Punishment, princess?"

"ugh..." was the last thing Lucy said before her soul left her body.

While Wendy and Levy were trying to shove Lucy's soul back in, Plue said "..." (all you readers can guess =w= ).

Natsu replied(?) to Plue "You really think so? Of course we will."

As quick as Juvia follows Gray's commands (which is inhuman speed), Natsu grabbed the picture everyone was looking at and burnt it to ashes.

"W-what did you do?!" yelled Violet.

She was completely oblivious to her wounds again and stood up ubrutly, but instantly fell, succumbing to pain.

What surprised her were the strong arms holding her, and kind looks from everyone in the room.

Gray-You should be more careful. Also, you shouldn't be so dark around here. In Fairy Tail, we are all family, and families take care of each other.

Lucy-You can always count on us too!

Erza-Whenever you need help, give us a shout.

Natsu-So stop drawing that sad crap! You have Fairy Tail!

Happy and Plue-AYE SIR/PUUPUUN!

Violet sighed, then slightly smiled.

She turned in Gray's arms and started asking him "Can you put me do-...," when Plue was walking towards Lucy but fell off the bed, thus chain reaction.

Would you like to know what happened?

Yes? Oh, you don't? I'll tell you anyway.

Plue falling, hit Gray's back, Gray accidentally leans forward, Violet's sudden end to talking, pure silence, then a very, very angry blue-haired stalker women.

Get it? I'll get back to the story...

When Gray and Violet were kissing (just lips touching, so don't kill us you Gray fangirl/boys), the door uddenly banged open, but nobody could see through to the outside due to a black aura surrounding the opening.

"Love rival...new..love rival...love rival k-k-kissed...kissed my Gray-sama...kill..love rival..."

Gajeel and Erza had to hold back Juvia while everyone cleared the room.

That was the end of Violet's last day at the Fairy Tail infirmary.

She sighed, and mumbled to herself "They sure are a handful. But..It's fun. I hope Yushi is enjoying herself too. Hmm..I'm really greatful for Fairy Tail...should I do something?"

Without Violet noticing, Yushi was walking outside towards her private garden.

Well, Yushi considered that the whole forest.

Yushi stopped and heard Violet talking to herself.

_Dummy Emmy...the only place she can be truthful is around herself._

As Yushi was daydreaming, she suddenly snapped out of it and heard only this from Violet.

"...I...might leave...Fairy Tail..."

Yushi was completely shocked and startled.

She started walking towards Violet but stopped when she came upon a magazine.

Weekly_ Sorcerer. Good thing I learned how to read with help from Emmy. Sabertooth looking for new members?! I remember hearing that they started anew a year ago after the Grand Magic Games! Is Violet joining them? I have to go tell Mirajane and Team Natsu_!

Violet-Hmm? Yushi? Oh, I guess not... Where's my magazine? I was looking at the page with gardening tips...

**Interesting, right! Get fired up for next chapter! Our Xavie's a perv!**


	7. Chapter 7 Love at First Sight or Touch?

**Yushi and Violet are just TOO cute here! If you've noticed how weird Yushi's grammar is, it's supposed to be like that! Sorry for changing my schedule of posting new chapters, but school is starting and that's gonna hinder us a little too much. So, lots of fluff and pervy 'M' stuff here! This chap, and next are gonna be fillers for the story, but we hope it's lots of fun for you, even if it drags on a little... Well, enjoy! Co-author1/2 will try to update next Sunday!**

* * *

Yushi's POV

Oh no. Oh no. OH LAWDY! I have to hurry!

Mirajane and everyone will be sad if me and Violet leave!

I don't want to leave all our friends. They're the first people other than me and (bold)them to be there for Emmy.

Violet's the most important thing to me.

I WON'T LET HER DO THIS! BAKABAKABAKA VIOLET!

When I got to Fairy Tail, I ran into Mirajane's arms and was sobbing.

"Y-Yushi?! What are you doing here? What's wrong?! Are you okay? WHERE'S EMMY?!"

I was too excited and was hyperventalating, so Mira got me a glass of milk.

"Y-you'll help me, right Mira-nee? Emmy is panning to leave Fairy Tail!

Silence erupted through out the entire guild.

Mirajane asked "Can you please repeat that?" with a delicate smile, but murderous aura surrounding her.

"Emmy is p-p-llll-anning to leave here!"

Master Makarov walked up to the bar seats and sat down next to the worried cat.

Makarov-Why? Have you talked to her about it?

Me- I don't know! I not talk to her yet, but I'm positive!

Mirajane walked towards them holding the mazagine.

"Is this the guild she wants to join? Sabertooth?!"

Me-I think so. You'll help me, right?-I asked to everyone in general.

Romeo Conbolt, a young boy yelled out-Good luck, Yushi!

Droy and Jet-Don't let her leave!

Laki-We can't let her leave! Since we don't know their new members, she might get harassed because of her picture! (Laki's Vocabulaty=Violet's appearance is "slightly" showy)

Porlyusica walked up to the master and told him "Look what I found in the room Violet was occupying..."

What everyone saw was a small remnant of paper, and ash in a tray.

"Natsu..." said the whole guild vehemohtly.

"Y-yes?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

Normal POV

All the townsfolk of Magnolia saw in a supermarket was a depressed aura around a young girl.

"...I didn't get to finish gardening today..." said Violet as she slunked into the gardening department.

"Oh well. I need some more supplies anyway, plus I need to get ingredients for what I'm planning..."

What got Violet out of her daydream was the cool breeze suddenly coming from the "back".

Xavier- Oooh! Panda undies! Surpisingly not some emo stuff!

Violet-Y-you sexual harassing perverted alien! (tee-hee, Kaicho wa Maid-sama copyright :3)

W-why are you here?! And where have you been while I was in the infirmary?

Xavier-I'm just here to see you, babe! Where you worried about me? Well, I had business to take care of, but after that I joined Fairy Tail!

"Really? Don't call me babe!" Violet retorted while blushing.

She turned away from Xavier and started picking up a bag of soil, but failed epicly.

Xavier asked "Need some help?"

Violet -N-N-NO!

Xavier- Are you sure? Pick it up then.

Violet glared at him quickly and continued trying to pick up the bag to no prevail.

Xavier snickered at her action and said "Just give me the bag. Don't forget that you were seriously injured a few days ago."

Violet stayed silent as he helped her pick up the heavy bag.

"W-well, I have more errands to run. So, i-if you don't have anything to do, come help me!" said Violet, who then turned around to hide her cherry-colored face.

Xavier walked up to her from ` behind, and slightly blew onto her neck.

"I'll go with you, but when asking so nicely like you just did now...can you face me with your cute face and say 'Please?"

Violet whirled around and gave him an incredulous look.

"Y-you idiot! I d-don't need your help! I was just asking out of-"

Xavier had swiftly caught up to her, and silenced her with a peck on the lips.

He broke apart from her and smirked, looking at her dumbfounded and terribly embarressed face.

Again, Violet whirled around and mumbled "...c-come on."

* * *

After Violet and Xavier left the supermarket, they were walking through a clutter of stalls.

Violet stopped at a jewelry stall, and Xavier was amused by her reaction.

She was gaping and daydreaming happily while looking at a necklace with the celestial being Nikora aka Nicolas Minor (if you don't understand...it's Plue).

Xavier-Do you want that? I'll buy it for you if a want.

Violet- W-who would want that?! I-i-i...

Xavier had already walked up to the man working the shop and had asked "How much?"

Stall keeper-Buying it for yer' girly? I'lla give ya a discount. 500 jewels.

'Discount? How much was it originally?' They both thought and snickered to each other.

When Violet made eye-contact with Xavier, she blushed and looked away again (How cute!).

Xavier gave the man the money and took the necklace.

"Violet, close your eyes."

"W-WHY?! SO YOU CAN DO WEIRD STUFF TO ME?! H-HELL NO!"

That comment got a few looks from ongoers, and Xavier just laughed.

"Please, pretty please close your eyes? I promise I won't do anything. If I do, you can hurt me as much as you want. I'm into that kind of stuff!"

"Y-you freak masochist!" She slowly closed her eyes, and felt the necklace being put on her neck.

Then, when Violet was starting to warm to Xavier in her mind, she again felt hands on her butt.

"...YOU ASSHOLE!"

That day, they had to start planning a funeral for Xavier.


	8. Chapter 8 What the Hell! - Filler 12

**AUTHOR 1 (E:) IS LAAAAAZZZYYYYY~**

**AUTHOR 2 (:P) IS NEVER HERE ANYMORE!**

**We are sooo sorry ( ;_; ), school and stuff has taken a time toll. Even our creative-ness is lowering. WE WILL TRY HARDER TO WRITE AND UPDATE!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Yushi... are you sure this is alright?"

"Probably not."

Team Natsu and Mirajane sweat-dropped when hearing Yushi's reply.

They were currently hiding behind the back door of the little house Yushi and Violet had moved into.

"Wait, you don't have any evidence that Violet is leaving? What if-"

"I'm positive Mira-nee! I gave you the ev...dence I had-her consation and da magazine."

Erza whispered "Shh. Her and... Xavier are here!"

While Happy and Yushi had a hard time containing a "She llllliiiiikes him!", everyone else was watching the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up."

"But, I couldn't help-"

"I said shut up."

"PANDA UNDIES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence was heard, but for Natsu, Happy, and Yushi were holding in giggles.

Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Lucy on the other hand were imagining Violet wearing cute things.

They then muttered odd things underneath their breath simaltaneously-

Erza-Jellal...

Gray-Juvia...

Lucy-Plue...Natsu...

Mirajane-NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, GaLe...

They all glanced at Mirajane, and said "What?"

"Don't worry. They'll become cannon soon anyway..."

"Put the soil near the door. The rest of the groceries go in the kitchen."

"What an odd place to put gardening supplies. By the way, cute place."

"Oy, shut up and help. I'm putting the soil there because Yushi and I are moving soon."

Everyone was stunned, and held their breath.

"What?! Why? It's not because I sexually harass you...right?"

At that moment, crickets could be heard.

"Maybe. But mostly because this house doesn't suit Yushi and I's taste."

Team Natsu, Mirajane, and Yushi hadn't heard that last statement because they were holding a discussion with Yushi.

"You're moving?!" they all quietly questioned.

"I-I didn't know! Emmy doesn't tell me anything!"

Small tears formed at Yushi's eyes. Everyone started panicking and tried soothing the little cat, to no prevail.

Then when everyone was caught up in the moment, Erza finally threatened everyone in general "If you don't keep it down, we are gonna get discovered! Shut up already!"

Everyone was practically crying because of that fearsome order.

Yushi wiped her tears on both Natsu and Gray's shirts, which gained an annoyed Natsu, and a shirtless Gray.

Yushi-Sowry. Let's get back to stalking.

Everyone was losing their will-power for this mission, and Gray had unconsiously stripped his pants.

"I'm getting stuffy...Xavier...why are you going through my kitchen supplies?"

"Wow! What is this thingy? Never seen one before."

"...that's a spoon. Dear Mavis, please save me from this stupidity."

"I'm gonna change. Don't destroy or mess anything up please. If you're being a bother, help put away my groceries while I'm gone at least." stressed Violet.

As soon as Violet left the room, Yushi and co. rushed out of their hiding spot.

"Hey! What's up? Need something? "

"Umm..."

Nobody knew how to answer, because they knew it would be the hardest for him to hear the truth.

"Eh, whatever. The more the merrier! Can you guys help me put her stuff away?"

As Erza was pulling Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Yushi back before they could run off, Mirajane and Lucy replied "Sure!"

As they tried their hardest not to destroy things (mostly Natsu) while putting Violet's stuff away, Mirajane was mentally noting inventory.

_Butter, brown and white sugar, flour, eggs, baking soda, and vanilla, ? The amount of sugar she bought is a little excessive though...hmm. Sugar, sugar...SUGAR COOKIES! What if...what if they're good-bye gifts?! I can't lose a little sister again...it was too much to bear for that long..._

By that time, everyone looked at the sniffling Mirajane.

Lucy-M-Mira? What's wrong?

With that comment, Mira started sobbing VERY loudly.

Everyone started panicking, but Erza regained her composure quickly and walked up to Mirajane to comfort her.

Erza-Are you worried about Violet?

Increasing the cries, Lucy stepped up next.

Lucy-Please don't worry too much Mira. I'm sure this'll be resolved.

The noise wavered with silence, but immediatly increased in volume after.

Gray and Natsu were arguing saying "See what did! You made Mira cry!" and "What the hell you sayin' Flame Brain? It was your dumbass fault!" and more smart remarks.

Yushi was tearing up trying to say "M-Mira-nee...you love us that much?...WAAAAAAH!"

With all the ruckus going on, Xavier was just dumbfounded and stuck on the spot, but shushed everyone when he heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE? WHO THE FUCK ELSE IS HERE? LET ME FINISH CHANGING SO I CAN GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ALL FOR BEING SO LOUD!"

Yushi wiped her face clean and said to them all "Oh I forgot. Emmy hates loud people the most."

As arrows were being shot inside everyone else's heart, Xavier gained face and told the rest "Wait here while I clean up this misunderstanding. I'll tell here she has more visitors!"

He walked away, ignoring the forlorn faces from everyone, going as their mission had failed epicly.

Having awesome pervert senses, he instantly knew Violet was in her room.

Forgetting common sense, he opened the door with out knocking while saying "Violet, guess-"

...

"So, you have matching panda undies AND a bra! How cute!"

Violet was totally red, but so surprised that she couldn't speak.

More silence followed.

"...you're so tiny...but so...HUGE!"

By this time, Violet looked like she was about to explode.

She regained her posture, covered up with a big black shirt and yelled "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

Xavier stumbled out and down before he was killed, then when seeing the others looking at him worriedly he grinned stupidly and mumbled "...pandas...", then fainting.

Erza was roughly shaking Xavier (not on purpose, it's just she's a little overdramatic...), trying to wake him up as Yushi watched his soul fly out of his body while everyone was panicking.

Yushi-Hmm. Now that Mr. Pervy's gone, she'll probaly walk around in her panda underwear...possily with an apron for cooking!

With that, his soul leaped back to Earth, and everyone could almost hear his evil thoughts "apron...undies...PANDAS!"

Lucy-I don't even wanna know why he keeps saying pandas...

By that time, Violet was walking down looking terribly flushed, and upon seeing them said "What the hell are you guys doing here?" with a sharp glance towards Yushi.

"J-just dropping by to say hi! Well...got to go Emmy!" replied Yushi very nervously.

Violet-Yushi, you live here. *sigh* You guys want dinner...since you're here?

Everyone noticed her sigh and slight blush, and felt bad knowing that she was probably thinking about leaving.

Erza spoke up "Sure, thanks. Sorry to impose on you."

Thinking that she blushed too much, Violet with her red but softened face said "N-not at all! Just...don't break anything. I hear Fairy Tail is notorios for damaging places."

**_That's probably one of the reasons why she's leaving Fairy Tail! She's scared we might hurt her or Yushi!_**

Natsu-Ya know...we wouldn't do anything INTENTIONALLY?!

Gray and Erza hit him (stomach and face) when Violet walked away laughing, them thinking he had just made her suspicions worse.

"I'm gonna start making dinner. It won't be long-"

Mirajane cut in "I'll help! Not to brag or anything...but I'm great at cooking!" with a dark aura.

Violet, too spooked from Mira to respond just nodded and beckoned her to come with her.

Lucy and Erza followed, asking "Can we help?"

So Lucy peeling, Erza violently cutting, Mira helping with everything, and Violet just watching as most of her reward food money went to waste.

The boys (and Yushi) on the other hand, were forming a huddle talking about...stuff.

Xavier-So. Let's get to business. Have the hots for anyone?

Gray blushed, whilst Natsu looked thoroughly confused.

"Well, Gray my man. You look like somebody stripped you in public...oh wait that's a horrible comparison. I mean...dude you're practically naked right now."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yushi snickered, and looked at Natsu. He was still looking as thoroughly confused as ever.

"Natsu-kun, do you like Lucy-nee or Lisanna-nee? I think you love them both?"

Natsu could have been a helpless baby in this situation.

Natsu-What? I don't get what you're talking about, Gray think for me.

Gray-...how stupid can you get?

Natsu-What you talkin' bout, Popsicle?

Xavier-Dude, is that even supposed to be an insult?

Yushi enjoyed her surroundings, but cut in the...arguing?

"Xavy, you like Emmy, ne ne?"

Xavier looked confused for a minute, then slightly overwhelmed.

"...umm...yeah..." *commence blush*

Violet walked out of the kitchen and yelled, glaring at Xavier for earlier's incident "FOOD'S READY!"

Xavier picked up Yushi and put her on his shoulder, then whispered to her "Hey cutie, you won't tell Violet my crush, right? Same with you Gray ( a thumbs up from Gray). "

Yushi- Oh yeah, I won't say a thing!

Everyone sat down and ate, but being Fairy Tail, while knowing the weight of the secret they carried on their shoulders of their new and precious friend, kept good attitudes nonetheless throughout the night.

* * *

**Well...this chapter sucks butt. We will try to...improve the story. WE HAVE TONS OF PLANS, BUT THEY DON'T GO TOGETHERRR~!**

**:P & E:**


End file.
